Angel of Darkness
by YamiReigen
Summary: They had taken him, broken the unspoken rule. Now, they were racing the clock to dawn. Might be some OOC, first bleach fic, songfic, GrimmIchiUlqui don't flame please. not sure what category this actually goes in...T to be safe


_First bleach fanfic/songfic, most likely some character OOC. I was getting confused trying to write this so their may be some simple screw ups as I don't get to watch the show very often. Please don't flame, or post rude reviews. My self-esteam is low enough without the help.  
_

_Angel of darkness _

Furious ice blue eyes watched as a familiar mop of orange vanished behind the doors of the senkaimon, bound in reiatsu inhibitors and chains. A pale hand was the only thing to draw his attention away from where the shinigami had vanished, ice blue able to see the burning rage behind seemingly heartless emerald eyes. "We'll get him back, Grimmjow," is the monotone comment, the bluenette nodding in agreement.

_Angel of darkness _

Treason, it tasted so foreign on his tongue, yet somehow familiar. Like something he had forgotten, only to be force-fed a reminder. How long had it been since he was a Ryoka? Since he charged into Soul Society to rescue Rukia from being executed? How long had he been the Soul Society's dog? He felt a bitter laugh force its way through his lips, never once looking up through orange locks to the questioning stares of his _friends_. He had thoughtlessly charged into battle without a second thought when they need his help, and for what? To be charged with treason the second he made a decision for himself.

_The world is in your hand, _

"According to the reports you have been sighted with two of the espada under more than one occasion, both during and after the war. It is believed you have been slipping information to the hollows with the intentions of destroying Seireitei!" Yamamoto bellowed, glaring at the youth that scowled defiantly at him as he continues, "What do you have to say for yourself Kurosaki Ichigo?"

_But I will fight until the end. _

"Bite me!" Ichigo growled, "I've done nothing but save your asses since I became a soul reaper! If-" Yamamoto slammed his staff on the ground, cutting the youth off as he quickly ends the conversation, "Kurosaki Ichigo is a traitor to Soul Society, and will be executed at daybreak tomorrow morning."

_Angel of darkness _

Fang bared in a silent snarl, a armored tail thrashing in rage as clawed hands flex in a barely restrained urge to tear into flesh. "Not yet Grimmjow," the monotone voice whispers, ice blue eyes trailing over the other with a whispered growl, "You know you smell it too, Ulquiorra. His blood." The tense stance and small twitches of black furred hands is all the reply they both need. Soul society will pay for the crimes they have committed.

_Angel of darkness _

Ichigo had saved them, he had broken the illusion Aizen had forced over them so take control of Hueco Mundo. He was the one that got Orihime to heal them, the one that had hidden them until after the war. Stark, Harribel, Nnoitra, heck even Szayel, they'd all been freed from Aizen. Somehow, Ichigo had seen under their skin to what made them tick, offered them all a lifeline when they were sworn enemies. It was moronic move, but damned if they hadn't taken it. Now the soul reapers had taken him, claiming him a traitor and ordering him dead. May hell freeze over if they didn't get their say!

_Don't follow your command, _

Forcefully pulled from his cell, weak and groggy from his power being sealed and the early hours, he never once let his feet carry his weight. Even in this state, he would still put up some kind of fight; soul society shouldn't expect anything less. He had been their "savor" once, they had seen him push through a battle when it seemed he could no longer move for their sake. Now, the one selfish deed he grants himself, as sealed his fate.

_But I will fight and I will stand. _

"Is everyone ready?" a man asks, hiding his grin behind his fan, his eyes scanning over the group before him. Each gives a simple nod, their hands resting over their chosen weapons, though his eyes minutely rest on a pair of hands entwined together-seemingly restraining each other's bloodlust.

_When darkness falls, _

The remains of the Sōkyoku, nothing but a barren land with a chopping block where it once stood, a crowd gathering as light begins to illuminate the world.

_Pain is all, _

He completely ignores the searching eyes as he is lead to Sōkyoku Hill, someone having the bright idea to have Rukia and Renji lead him to the hill after it was clear he wouldn't listen to anyone else. He could almost hear his ties to Soul Society breaking one by one. Once they had learned he had saved the espadas, that he allowed them into the world of the living without informing Soul Society, every one of his friendships had seemed to shatter.

_The Angel of Darkness will leave behind, _

He chances a single glance to the pair he know have never once stopped staring, his heart aching as he sees only disgust and hatred. Then, just like that, he heard the shattering of glass as all his ties to these people severed.

_and I will fight. _

"**Pathetic**!" a voice in the back of his head hisses, "**You're just going to lay down and _SUBMIT_ to these _THINGS_**?" "Bite me," he hisses bitterly, knowing the other hasn't found a way out of their restraints either.

The love is lost,

"Let's go," the man whispers, watching as the flurry of bodies charges past without a second thought, all heading to Sōkyoku Hill, sick of waiting for the time to strike.

_beauty and light, _

The ground is a blur as jet black wings soar over the buildings under the fading veil of night, emerald eyes easily catching the blur of blue jumping from one building to other without hesitation.

_have vanished from garden of delight. _

It's a fevered dance in the dark as each body propels itself closer, eyes burning with instinctual rage.

_The dreams are gone, _

Soul Society knows nothing of the world of hollows, knows nothing of their social standing. Hollows form packs for protection, they form family on fragile hopes of trust, and they die chasing the ones that break those bonds to the depths of hell. But there is one law among hollows, a unspoken rule even a newborn cub would know.

_midnight has come, _

**NEVER STEAL A HOLLOW'S FAMILY!**

_the darkness is our new kingdom. _

Black furred hands latch onto armored wrists as jet black wings begin their ascent, ice blue glaring at the rising sun.

_Yeah-eah...  
_

_Angel of darkness _

"Ichigo, hold on," the whispered hiss, a familiar stripped hat coming into view as the man whispers, "We'll get him back."

_Angel of darkness _

"They'll pay for this," a woman growls as the scent of fresh blood flickers through the air.

_The world is in your hand, _

He glares at the soul reaper before him, his neck tricking with a small line of blood as they run their zanpakuto across his throat just deep enough to draw a faint line of blood.

_But I will fight until the end. _

He can feel his hollow partly invade his control as they begin to fully thrash, both moving on the remaining strength of the hollow, of Shiro, as he fights to bide time-for what, Ichigo isn't sure. They completely ignore the deeper cut caused by the thrashing before they're restrained further by more shinigami.

_Angel of darkness _

He's forced over to the chopping block, though he still continues to thrash with Shiro's dwindling energy.

_Angel of darkness _

He grunts at a fimilar blow to the back of his knees, a blow he knows is from Rukia, the group restraining him using his leg's weakness to force his head down so his chin hit the block with a painful thud. His eye catching the glint of a sword as it was raised.

_Don't follow your command, _

"**Desgarrón."** Maple brown eyes widen as the entire Gotei 13 scatters to avoid all too familiar streaks of blue.

_But I will fight and I will stand.  
_

"I believe you have something of ours," a woman grins. "Lady Yourichi!" Soifon shouts in shock. "Soifon," the other growls so hollowly it makes the younger's blood run cold.

_Hunt goes on, deep in the night, time to pray, down on your knees, _

Ulquiorra lands behind Ichigo, gently undoing the restraints as he gathers him into his arms, Grimmjow easily fending off the few pieces of trash that attempted to stop him. The instant Yamamoto begins to flare his reistu, he's forced onto his knees by an immediate flare from the group surrounding Ichigo-Ulquiorra using his own reiastu to shield Ichigo from the onslaught in his weakened state.

_you can't hide from the eternal light, _

"What is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto growls as he tries to force himself to stand, refusing to be lower than a filthy hollow. "You broke the number one rule among hollows," Shinji growls, "You stole our family." "Nonsense! Hollows have no feelings, no sense of family!" Yamamoto growls in reply, his eyes widening fractionally from the dark aura radiating from the group.

_until my last breath I will fight( I will fight...)  
_

"What would you KNOW about hollows, shinigami?" Grimmjow snarls, baring his fangs at the crippled captain, "You cast out anyone even remotely hollow without a second thought, and you kill most of our kind! Or torture them for the sake of research!" "Soul reapers know nothing of the bonds between hollows. Nor do they know how deep bonds formed in a place like Hueco Mundo run," Szayel muses, folding his arms over his chest as he glares at the head captain.

_Now realize, the stars they die, darkness has fallen in paradise. _

"Now we will be taking back the rest of our pack," Stark finally said with a yawn, a garganta opening behind him as Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Ichigo are the first to go through-Grimmjow snaking an arm around Ulquiorra's shoulders as they vanish from sight, "And we will be taking control of the hollows in the living world." Each of the group vanishes, Stark lingering behind with Urahara as the blond smiles at the captains, "Don't try following us. By the time we get home, you'll be sealed within Seireitei."

_but we'll be strong, and we will fight, against the creatures of the night.  
_

Ichigo's fallen asleep by the time they arrive home, Grimmjow pushing the door open for Ulquiorra to follow with the sleeping strawberry, Szayel following behind and lingering just long enough to tend to the injuries the strawberry had sustained. "He'll be fine, nothing more than a couple cuts and bruises," Szayel announces calmly, "He's just going to need plenty of rest." The pair simply nod before Szayel takes a silent signal from Grimmjow to leave.

_Angel of darkness. Angel of darkness. The world is in your hand, But I will fight until the end. _

Grimmjow sighs as he flops down onto the bed, leaning against the headboard as Ulquiorra climbs on to settle next to him, both pulling their younger mate to rest between them and snaking their arms around each other. They had allowed him to leave because he had begged them not to hurt his friends, the ray of hope hidden in voice having broken their hearts. He had hoped his bond was stronger than Soul Society's stubborn ways, but they had taken that hope at trampled it like a snake in a stampede. They would never allow the younger to do something so stupid again, never again if it meant racing the clock to save his life. They wouldn't take that risk of playing Fate with their mate.

_Angel of darkness. Angel of darkness. Don't follow your command, But I will fight and I will stand._

He was their angel in a time filled with self-righteous people claiming to lead them towards the light. Ichigo was their Angel of Darkness, and hell would freeze a thousand times over before they allowed this angel's wings to be clipped…


End file.
